


Spare Oom

by QuirkyFirst



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, What-if Challenge, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucy had never found the wardrobe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Oom

"Twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine..."

Lucy Pevensie thumbed up the stairs as quickly as she could manage in her overly large pair of boots. She knew that Peter would get to "one hundred" quicker than one would expect; he was a very skilled counter, as counters go. So up she raced, two steps at a time, hoping to get as far away from the fireplace room as she could. That way, while Peter was searching the obvious hiding places near where he started looking, she would have extra time to find an acceptable nook or cranny to disclose herself in. That is, if she didn't find a good one before he finished counting. 

The stairwell ended, and the little girl caught her breath, holding tightly to the suit if armor near end of the railing. Not for long though, she minded, as she knew Mrs. Macready was sure to find her fingerprints on the dusty old thing, and take away her dinner for the night. In fact, Lucy was getting a bit hungry. Maybe if Peter proved a rubbish seeker, she would hide somewhere obvious; like the cabinets in the kitchen. 

"Ninety five, ninety six, ninety seven..."

Gosh, how tine flew! Lucy raced back down the staircase and made a hard left turn, nearly skidding on the expensive-but-ugly rug at the bottom of the stairs. Peter was almost done, and she still hadn't found a place to hide. So, against her better judgement, she reckoned she's better just hide in the cabinet. She'd stump them next round, for sure.

Darting with great speed into the kitchens, the young girl ran headfirst into her brother, who smikes largely upon seeing her.

"Found you, Lu." Peter chuckled. "You know, I'm not sure you've quite got the idea of this game."

Lucy stamped her foot, and made a sour face up at her brother. She really didn't mind though, him finding her. Now she could help him discover the others. 

"Come on now, lets find Ed." Peter said, and the pair started out the room. 

What Lucy didn't know, however, was that in her frantic attempt at arriving in the kitchens before her brother did, she had passed by a certain, nearly empty, spare room, that had she entered it, would have provided much more than just an excellent hiding place. 

And Edmund had stumbled upon it first.


End file.
